Keeper
by LotusoftheMoon
Summary: Bailey is an average, everyday sixteen year old with a normal life, or so she thinks. That is until she is reunited with her beloved grandmother. But her grandmother has a secret. A secret that she shares and passes on to Bailey known a 'The Keeper'. A human who watches over and protects the myths of the world from being discovered by the Overworld(our world), or destroy it.
1. Chapter 29

**Now then. Before we all start screaming and yelling around, ****I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE THIS!**** I** _**AM**_** MoonWillow333, I made this account so I could safely post Keeper without getting into any trouble with some people. Please don't ask. But I really want to write this story, so I'm going to finish it. **

**So, without further adieu, here is chapter 29.**

**EDIT**

**I got a review stating that I 'stupidly' forgot to post chapters 1-28. Guess what? I didn't. As stated in the above IF YOU READ THIS I am MoonWillow333 writing keeper here so I don't get in trouble with some people. If you want to read chapters 1-28, go to my other profile. Don't know how? Just type 'Keeper by Moonwillow333 fanfiction' on Google and my account pops up. Is it really that hard? So no, I didn't not 'stupidly' forget to post chapters 1-28.**

* * *

Slender stood outside of the ruins, waiting on Jack's order. It was his plan, after all, and if they messed up one tiny detail, it would cost Miranda, Jeff, Ben, and Bailey's lives.

_Slendy._ Slender hissed at the nickname, but slowly he was getting used to it.

_Jack. Is your plan in effect?_ There was a pause.

_Yes. It is. Just a few more seconds…_ Slender could feel his anger beginning to boil. _Patience._ He steeled himself. _In good time. In good time…_

* * *

_Damn it!_ Miranda yelled in her head. Instead of just standing here, she knew they should've got out of this hell hole.

Chris walked in very slowly, knowing that they were trapped. Miranda unconsciously grabbed Jeff's sleeve for some kind of support. Jeff moved his hand and grasped Miranda's tightly.

" My little angel has saved Casper and his friends yet again." He tsked. " Now I guess I just have to get rid of them."

" No!" Bailey yelled. " Don't you _dare_ hurt my friends!"

" You consider one of them more than a friend though." Chris smiled. " And that'll just be complicated." Bailey glared at her cousin with so much hate, it looked lethal.

" There's no way I'm letting you get away with this." She growled.

" Don't you remember our little agreement?"

" You were going to kill them anyways!" Chris scoffed.

" Of course I was! They would only be a hassle later on." Miranda gritted her teeth. Chris was really beginning to piss her off now. Suddenly, the castle began to shake violently and the Nether Jewel glowed brightly. Miranda grabbed onto Jeff to prevent herself from falling over. The earthquake stopped and somehow Chris managed to get Bailey over to his side. She struggled violently against him, but it was like he was made of steel.

" Now it's time to get rid of you." Chris laughed. Bailey glared at him before biting his arm. Chris screeched in pain and let her go only to be kicked in the spot where the sun don't shine. Bailey grabbed his staff and ran back over to Ben. Chris looked up and saw the staff in Bailey's hand and hissed.

" You think you've won?" Chris asked quietly as he stumbled back to his feet. Bailey clutched the staff tightly to herself. " You're far from it, _Keeper_." Chris held out his hand and the staff wrenched itself free from Bailey and flew back to Chris. Miranda growled at the black haired boy. He had really flipped his lid.

Chris held the staff tightly and Miranda, Jeff, and Ben all went flying into the walls, Bailey looked back and tried to run over to Ben. Chris darted over to her and put her into a headlock, pulling her back from the ghost. Jeff crawled over to Miranda.

" Are you okay?" He asked. Miranda glared.

" Pissed off, but fine." She grumbled.

" Now then," Chris said as Bailey struggled in his grip. " You three, are—" There was a crash sound down the hall and Chris snapped his head towards it. Taking the opportunity, Jeff darted over to Chris and stabbed him in the shoulder. Chris shrieked in pain, letting Bailey go as Jeff kicked him in the stomach, taking his knife back. Chris growled in frustration and glared at the killer before the four of them suddenly vanished into thin air.

* * *

I took a few deep breaths before looking around. We were back at the house, Slender and Jack stood at the doorway.

" How…?" I questioned.

" I'm sorry that we're late." Slender apologized. " But if we came any sooner, then we probably would've been kept there also." I sighed and looked at myself.

" Yeah, can I get a change of clothes?" I asked. As if he was standing in the room, Trender man popped into the room.

" Clothes?!" He asked excitedly. " I'll make you some clothes!" Before I could answer, Trender dragged me upstairs and into his studio. He didn't really live in the house anyways and only used his room for a fashion studio. Trender sat me down on a stool and began to get all the measurements for my new clothes.

After about a half an hour, Trender came back with fresh clothes for me. He gave me a white lace half sweater jacket looking thing with a rose patterned white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans with a silver belt, and silver flats.

" Th-Thanks Trendy." I stuttered, going off to the changing room. Once I was changed, I let out a deep breath of relief. I walked out with the wedding dress in hand and went to throw it in the trash. Trender snatched it out of my hand.

" Don't throw it away, it's a good wedding dress." Trender said. I frowned and walked out of the room and back downstairs. Ben stood by the stairs, waiting, while Miranda and Jeff were on the couch, fighting over his knife. I shook my head and stood next to Ben.

" Now what?" I asked as I leaned on the wall.

" We have to get that jewel away from your cousin." Slender murmured.

" How do we do that? When I tried to take the staff from him, it returned to his hand." Slender tilted his head.

" You managed to get it from him once, you could do it again." He replied. I growled and mumbled under my breath.

" I heard that." Slender scolded. " I know you don't like the idea, but we have no choice and you're the only one who can get close enough to him."

" Only 'cause he wants to rape her." Miranda said as Jeff pinned her on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah. Will you two knock it off!?" I hissed. Jeff and Miranda looked at me.

" She's got my knife!" Jeff complained.

" No I don't." Miranda argued. Jeff glared at her.

" Yes you do, I saw you—"

" I put it back, you baka." Miranda scoffed. Jeff raised an eyebrow before searching his pockets and indeed he found his knife. I shook my head.

" Okay, back on topic." I started. " Even if we did manage to get back into Chris's palace thing, I don't think he wants anything to do with me." Miranda laughed.

" Yeah, right." She said and growled as Jeff leaned down on her lap. Jeff shrugged and relaxed. Miranda rolled her eyes, but began playing with the killer's hair. " He's insane. I think if you walked right into his arms he'd be suspicious. But if you were caught, he'll take the bait." I folded my arms across my chest and pouted.

" I really don't want to." I sighed.

" We know that, B-Chan, but we don't really have any other choice." Miranda pointed out. I glared at the floor. I _hated_ it when she was right. I sighed and let my arms fall.

" Whatever…" I muttered. " I still don't like this idea." I narrowed my eyes at Miranda and Jeff. The killer had fallen asleep in her lap as she played with his hair. I motioned the two of them with my hands.

" Is there something going on here that I should know about?" I asked. Miranda shrugged.

" Nah." She said as she lightly slapped Jeff's face. Jeff groaned and looked up, glaring at her. " Get off of me. You're heavy." I giggled as Jeff shook his head and laid back down.

" What, are you two dating or something?" I asked. Miranda's face flushed red.

" No…." She hesitated. I could see Jeff's face turn red also, making me laugh.

" You are _so_ in denial…" I pointed out.

" No I'm not!" Miranda growled. " You asked if we were dating, which we're not."

" But you two like each other, no?" Silence.

Miranda sighed irritably, throwing her arms up in the air and letting them fall. Jeff growled as he was hit with one of her arms.

" Yes Bailey! We like each other!" She yelled, crossing her arms and pouting. I laughed and shook my head.

" You're so stubborn sometimes…" Miranda only shrugged and pushed Jeff off of her. He rolled off and landed on the floor.

" Ouch… Do you mind?" He hissed as he rubbed his head.

" Nope." Jeff mumbled something and stood up, stretching.

" Okay then…" I muttered. " Back on topic. We need to find out where Chris went first."

" Well, it's obvious he likes to stay hidden while he plots." Miranda pointed out. " And the freak likes dark caves and stuff…"

" Yeah. And he enjoys boasting about how he's caught us." I pitched in.

" True… That means he's plotting somewhere that we don't really know about…" We all sat in a thoughtful silence.

" What are some of the places we haven't been to?" I questioned. Silence fell upon the room as we all thought quietly.

" What about the Swamplands?" Slender suggested. " It's one of the places we haven't been to yet, and it has a couple abandoned temples." Jeff and Ben both groaned.

" I'm liking the sound of it." Miranda smirked upon hearing the two groan.

" Seems legit." I agreed before raising an eyebrow at Jeff and Ben. " What's up with you two?"

" I _hate_ the Swamplands…" Jeff seethed.

" Yeah. It's where the Swamp Monster lives…" Ben muttered. " He enjoys scaring the crap out of anybody." I giggled at the two myths reactions. They were acting like a couple of little kids who didn't want to go to the dentist or whatever.

" Swamplands it is." I decided. " We'll start our search tomorrow."

" Great," Miranda stretched. " I could use a goodnights sleep." I nodded in agreement, felling my eyes droop a little. Yawning, I took out my skeleton keys and unlocked the door back to my house.

* * *

I furrowed my brows as I slowly awoke. I just knew that it was morning, but I was so comfortable I didn't want to move. Not to mention that we had to go journeying into the Swamplands today. I dug myself further into my blankets, trying to block out the thoughts.

I froze when I heard someone chuckle and my eyes flew open, looking into green fabric. I gritted my teeth and glared up at the red and black eyes looking down at me.

" Ben," I started. " How many times do I have to tell you that YOU CAN'T SLEEP HERE!" I screeched as I began whacking him with my pillow. This only caused him to laugh.

" I can't help it." He defended, grabbing the pillow. " I can't sleep at night and you talk in your sleep." I froze again and looked at him.

" I talk in my sleep?" I wondered. _What do I talk about?_ Another thought came into my head. _I hope it's nothing embarrassing…_ Ben laughed again and pulled me into a hug.

" Yeah, mostly about your dog." He sighed. " And someone named Rin." I couldn't help but smile at that. I hugged him back before slapping him in the back of the head. Ben whined a little while I got up and scanned my closet for clothes.

" What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked, grabbing a dark blue shirt with little chibi ninja's on it before putting it back, shaking my head.

" I told you," Ben started. " I couldn't sleep, so I came here." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a lacy white shirt with rose patterns. What is with me and roses? I held onto the shirt and grabbed a lavender undershirt and a dark pair of jeans.

" Right." I muttered. " If my brother sees you he's gonna—"

" I'm gonna kill you."

Ben and I snapped our attention towards Dylan who leaned against the door frame, eyes narrowed at Ben with intent to kill.

" Uh. Hi?" Ben offered, waving his hand. I face palmed and shook my head.

" What the hell are you doing in my sister's bedroom?" Dylan spat, still glaring daggers at Ben. Ah, gotta love older, overprotective brothers.

" He wasn't doing anything." I sighed. " Just being his normal, dorky self." Dylan turned to me and raised a brow.

" In your bedroom." I looked from side to side before looking back at my brother.

" Yes…?" I confirmed, thought it sounded like more of a question. Dylan glared again, this time at me.

" Is that a question or an answer?" He pressed. I opened my mouth to say something, only to have Dylan hold up his hand, silencing me. Dylan pointed at Ben.

" Behave yourself." Then he pointed to me. " Anything happens, tell me." Ben and I both nodded as Dylan left the room. Ben whistled.

" Wow." He sighed. " Overprotective much?" I shrugged.

" At least everyone else wasn't here." I smirked, thinking of how my insanely huge family would feel about me dating.

" Wait, what? Everyone else? How many people do you know?" Ben seemed a bit tensed by my statement, but I just laughed.

" I don't really know them, my brother does. And I thought I told you this before. My brother has a lot of friends who call me their little sister." I explained. " We're like one big family." Ben sighed dramatically and flopped down on my bed.

" What have I gotten myself into…?" He groaned.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 29. **

**Aaaannnddd I just realized that I left everyone on a cliffhanger. Sorry everyone. :/ Hope you like it. I'll try to post chappy 30 as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.**

**And if you're new to Keeper, here's a link so you can read the first chapter: s/8787159/1/Keeper**


	2. Chapter 30

**Here we are! Chapter 30!**

**To be honest. I don't like this chapter... :/ I dunno, I just don't. **

**But, it's just a filler, so don't expect too much. Had fun writing a couple of the parts, I hope you enjoy it as well. ^^**

* * *

I opened the door to the Dark Forest house to nearly get ran over by Miranda. She smiled sheepishly at me before bolting out the door. I shook my head, knowing that she had taken Jeff's knife again and was running off with it.

" GIVE ME BACK MY KNIFE!" Jeff screeched, confirming my thoughts, as he took off after the brunette. I sighed and crossed my arms, pouting. We were supposed to be discussing how we were going to navigate through the Swamplands, not chasing each other around like a couple of idiots.

Now if I only had the guts to say that to Miranda's face…

" Ben, where were you last night?" Ben stiffened as we both turned towards my grandma. She was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, arms crossed with a wooden spoon in one hand. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

" You're on your own." I whispered. Ben looked at me with a pleading look and I shrugged. Yep. I'm an awesome girlfriend.

" I was… at… Bailey's?" Ben muttered like a kicked puppy. My grandma narrowed her eyes.

" All night?" She inquired as Ben nodded. Grandma shook her head as she calmly walked back into the kitchen. Ben and I looked at each other before following.

I was surprised to see Slender man in a white apron, helping my grandma cook what seemed to be pancakes. I stifled a laugh and went to sit at the table when I saw Jack, eating something red-ish looking.

" Is… that a kidney?" I question as he nodded happily. I shuddered and sat down across from my kidney eating friend, looking up at Slendy.

" You cook?" I asked, clearly surprised. Slender nodded and flipped another pancake.

" These imbeciles don't know how, and a few of the other Keepers didn't know either." I raised a brow.

" Really?" I wondered. " That's… lame…" Slender simple nodded and brought me a plate full of pancakes.

" Hey, where's mine?" Ben whined. Slender faced him and growled.

" Get up and get it yourself." He snapped. Ben blinked a few times before obediently getting up and getting his food. I started to laugh.

The door busted open as Miranda casually strolled in, sitting in the other seat next to me. I raised a brow at her and she just shrugged.

" Where's—"

" In the forest, looking for his knife." She replied, not waiting for me to finish. " I hid it like an Easter egg." I could see the smirk on her face, knowing all too well that she probably hid it somewhere he'd never think to look.

" You two are the craziest couple I've ever seen…" I muttered, taking another bite out of my pancakes.

" Hey, we're not a couple." Miranda pointed out, eyeing my pancakes.

" You told me you guys liked each other."

" Doesn't mean we're a couple, B-Chan. Where'd you get the pancakes?" I pointed over to the counter where Slender stood, almost like a butler.

" Ah, good. I'm starving." Miranda jumped up and grabbed a plate full of pancakes before coming back and sitting back down. We ate in silence until a thought came across my mind.

" How did you get here?" I asked Miranda, raising an eyebrow. " I don't remember you staying."

" Well, you see…" Miranda started awkwardly. " I was bored at my house and you were taking forever, so I was thinking there had to be another way into the Dark Forest. So I tried to reach Slendy and he kindly teleported me here." I blinked a few times before looking at the tall faceless man. He nodded to show what Miranda said was true.

Before I could reply, the door burst open yet again to reveal Jeff, panting heavily, clutching his knife in his hand.

" Found… it…" He sighed and collapsed in a chair. I looked at Miranda with an amused, yet questioning stare.

" Where'd you hide it?" I wondered. Miranda smirked.

" That's a secret." She giggled and finished off her pancakes. " Eat your food!" I groaned.

" I can't!" I whined with a slightly British accent. " I'll explode!" Miranda rolled her eyes and took my plate away from me.

" Lazy butt…" She muttered and walked to the sink, placing the plate down and getting the sponge to start washing it.

" Yesh, but you love me anyway." I bat my eyelashes.

" Yeah, whatever." I laughed and walked out into the living room, sitting on the couch and staring at the blank TV. Sometime today, we'd have to go to the Swamplands and find Chris.

" B-Chan!" Miranda called, jumping over the couch epically and sitting next to me. " We should go to the mall!"

" Uh, Miranda, we have to go to the Swamplands." I reminded. Miranda gave me a blank look.

" We don't have to do that right away, you know." She said, crossing her arms and sinking into the couch.

" The world is in peril and you wanna go shopping?" Miranda thought for a moment.

" Yeah." She answered as I laughed.

" Right, we'd have to ask Slendy. And I doubt he'll let us just leave when the fate of the worlds depend on it." I explained, sinking into the couch also.

" Well, it's worth asking." Miranda grumbled back.

" What is?" Both of us turned and looked up at Jack.

" Miranda wants to go shopping." I said. Jack tilted his head.

" Shopping?" Jack scoffed. " We're all about to die, and you two want to go shopping?"

" Hey, I said _Miranda_ wants to go shopping." I corrected as Miranda slapped me upside the head. I muttered an 'ouch' as Jack laughed.

" Well, good luck with that." He chuckled, walking upstairs. I shook my head.

" No wonder grandma wants to pass down the Keeper job." I sighed. " These guys are a handful." Miranda shrugged.

" Could be worse." She stated. I looked at her.

" How so?"

" They all could be little babies." I laughed.

" They _act_ like little babies," I reminded. " So it is like we're babysitting." Miranda giggled.

" Fair enough, let's go!" She squealed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me through the front door.

* * *

Miranda and I laughed as we walked out of the food court, smoothies in hand. I couldn't believe we managed to get away with this.

Long story short, Miranda dragged me out of the Otherworld and we drove up to Reno to go shopping. We were currently in Meadow Wood, exploring all the stores, making fun of either the stores or the people, and buying a bunch of useless crap.

As we walked, I stopped and noticed a beautiful dress. _Pretty…_ I thought as I walked up to examine it. It was a royal purple color that ended just above the knee, it looked as though it was made of a wavy silk material and shimmered in the light. _I really like that dress._

" If it was blue, it'd look amazing on you." Miranda said, startling me. I turned and smiled, looking behind her to see a kid in a white hoody standing in the crowd, staring at us. I blinked as the figure walked away. _No way…_

" Uh, we weren't followed, right?" I asked. Miranda turned to me, giving me a confused look before looking around.

" Not that I know of, why? Did you see someone?" She asked. I shrugged and sipped my smoothing.

" I'm not too sure." I admitted. " I thought I saw Jeff." Miranda rolled her eyes.

" Prepare for our amazing day to be ruined." She sighed and threw her hands up in the air dramatically. I giggled and continued walking past the store with the pretty dress. I gasped in delight as I grabbed Miranda's arm.

" Let's go to rue21!" I squealed.

" Uh, why?" Miranda laughed at my excited, girly attitude.

" 'Cause they have awesome underwear!" I replied, making Miranda laugh harder.

Miranda and I spent the next few moments in rue21 looking through the underwear, laughing at some really weird ones and picking out which ones we liked the most.

" These are cool." I said picking up one that had zebra print on it, not knowing it was a thong. I squealed and threw it at Miranda. Miranda gave me the 'what the frick' look before laughing.

" Omg, Miranda, look." I snickered as I held up on that looked like stripper underwear. Miranda scoffed and rolled her eyes.

" Get it, it's perfect for you." She joked.

" No, it's perfect for your mom." I joked back, which caused her to nearly die of laugher.

" What are you two doing?" We both turned and saw Jeff, looking quite interested in the underwear.

" Uh, shopping?" I said like it was obvious, throwing a pair of underwear at him. He immediately threw it back in the bin, a light blush creeping on his pale face. Miranda poked said face.

" Aw…" She cooed. " Is someone embarrassed?" Jeff glared at her and leaned closer.

" I am not embarrassed." He stated firmly.

" Oh right, you wear this stuff all the time. I forgot." I couldn't hold back a laugh as Jeff's face contorted with anger.

" What?" He seethed. Miranda waved her hand.

" Relax, killa," She sighed. " You're such a drama queen. I was just kidding."

" So this is where you guys disappeared to." I turned and saw Ben standing right behind me.

" What, did you guys stalk us here?" I huffed.

" Actually, we've been following you since you entered the building." Ben confessed, scratching his neck. I looked up at him in shock.

" Are you serious?" I almost yelled. Ben shrugged.

" What?" He muttered, getting defensive. " We were bored and… well…"

" Bailey, your boyfriend wants to hang out with you." Miranda finished as she grabbed and extremely girly shirt and held it up to Jeff. " I think it's your size."

" What is wrong with you?" He hissed, pushing the shirt away.

" What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Miranda retorted.

" Miranda," I said as she looked at me. " Your boyfriend wants to hang out with you."

" Shut up." She hissed, unable to hide her smile as a blush dusted her face. I laughed and threw another pair of underwear at her. She grabbed it and chucked it hard at me. We began to laugh uncontrollably as Jeff and Ben just looked at each other and then us. We were even making a few of the cashiers laugh.

" Okay, let's go." I said, grabbing the clothes that I wanted. " I wanna see what else they have at other stores."

" Your psychopathic cousin is trying to kill everyone and marry you and you want to continue shopping." Jeff grumbled.

" Hey, we've been through a lot the past few months." Miranda pointed out. " Bailey hasn't really had any type of break. I mean, right after she defeated the Father, her creepy cousin shows up." Ben stiffened at the mention of the Father. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers as a soothing gesture. He relaxed and squeezed my hand.

" It's true," I agreed. " I think we could all use a day off. After all, it's just a day, right?"

* * *

Chris was beyond furious.

Yes, he had been watching his little angel play in the mall with her annoying friend. It was cute to watch her get excited over clothes and jewelry. Maybe he could get her some after he takes over the worlds…

Then he saw her grasp the ghosts' hand, intertwining their fingers together. Chris gripped the staff tightly, to the point of breaking. How dare she? She was his and his alone. He would teach her that. They would come looking for him.

He growled and sat back in his make-shift throne, glaring at Ben. How the hell did he even get so close to Bailey in the first place? What did she see in that idiot? What did that idiot have that Chris didn't? All these questions infuriated the black haired boy.

_I'm going to kill him,_ Chris vowed. _And make sure he _stays_ dead._

* * *

I snuggled up to Ben in the backseat of Miranda's awesome little jeep. We had an awesome day at the mall, laughing and just hanging out. The cutest part was when Jeff asked Miranda out. He stuttered horribly and barely got the sentence out, and after a few minutes of laughing at him, Miranda said yes.

So I could now officially make fun of them as a couple.

I closed my eyes as Ben wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I slightly opened my eyes. The sun was just setting, staining the sky with purple and red and it looked absolutely beautiful. A perfect ending for a perfect day.

I glanced down to see Miranda driving with one hand as she held Jeff's with her other one. I snickered.

" Cute~!" I cooed and they both glared back at me. I just laughed and closed my eyes, shifting a little to get comfortable. Content, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ben gazed down at Bailey as she slept peacefully, stroking her hair. Today had defiantly been a fun day, but he couldn't help but think about all the trouble they were going to get into when they came home. He knew that Slender would _not_ be pleased. They all were in danger. Chris was still on the loose and ready to kill them at first sight.

The thought of Bailey's cousin made his blood boil. The guy wasn't just insane, he was obsessive and deranged. Just thinking about what he wanted to do to Bailey made Ben unconsciously pull the smaller blonde in his arms closer, as if the black haired boy would appear and snatch her away from him again. Bailey mumbled something unintelligible and relaxed against him. Ben's eyes slowly began to shut as sleep beckoned him, lost deep in his own thoughts. One thought crossed his mind as he succumbed to sleep.

Would they manage to stop Chris and save not only the OtherWorld, but the OverWorld as well?

* * *

**There! Chapter 30! **

**This was pretty quick, probably because I created this account when I was nearly finished with this chapter. ^^' Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be working on Chapter 31 for you guys!**

**Wow, chapter 31 already, eh? Time flies... time flies. Until the next time.**


	3. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! **

**Here's chapter 31 for you! ^^ **

**And, just throwing this out there, if you ever want to know the status of Keeper, then here's a Twitter account I made just for it!**

**KeeperbyBailey**

**I'll try to keep everyone posted on how I'm doing with it! **

**Without further adieu, here's chappy 31!**

* * *

" Yo." Ben furrowed his brows at the voice waking him from his sleep. " Dude, Ben. BEN!" Ben's eyes snapped open as he looked around, confused. Then he realized he had fallen asleep in Miranda's jeep. He turned and looked at the bronzed haired girl, whom was glaring at him.

" Geesh, you take forever to wake up." She huffed, crossing her arms. " We're at B-Chan's house, mind carrying her upstairs? You know you want to~" Miranda added as she got out of the jeep walked towards the passenger side. Ben blushed and said nothing, knowing that even if he did, the brunette would argue back with him until he finally gave up. Gently, Ben scooped Bailey up in his arms, trying very hard not the wake her up. She groaned before snuggling up to him once more and Ben sighed in relief, getting out of the vehicle, shutting the door, and walking towards the house. As soon as Ben entered the house, Bailey's brother was there to greet him, sitting on the couch while looking at him.

" She sleeping?" Dylan asked as he got up and walked over to Ben, whom nodded at the question. Dylan peeked at his baby sister before sighing and walking off.

" Can you put her in bed?" Dylan yawned. " I'm too lazy," He fixated a glare on Ben. " If you touch her though, I'm killing you." Ben bit back a laugh. _If only you knew…_ He thought to himself. He silently walked up the stairs and laid Bailey on her bed. As he stared at her sleeping form, he was reminded of what her overprotective brother had said when he entered the house. With a shrug, Ben climbed into the bed next to Bailey, lying next to her, thinking: _Eh, what the hell. Why not?_ She snuggled closer to him and smiled, muttering in her sleep. Ben chuckled to himself, finding the small action adorable.

" Ben…" His eyes widened as he looked down at Bailey, who had just murmured his name. _Odd._ He thought. _She's never said _my _name before…_

Miranda parked her vehicle in front of Bailey's house, sighing in relief. It was dark by the time that she finally got there, and it made her a bit uneasy to drive in the dark. Miranda looked over to see Jeff passed out in the front seat, head resting against the window as he was nearly buried in his hoodie. Giggling, the brunette turned and looked at Bailey, sleeping in Ben's arms peacefully as he held her tightly, as if she'd disappear. Pulling out her phone, she snuck a picture of the couple and giggled again. _That's defiantly a keeper._ She thought. _Hehe, keeper._ She put the phone back and leaned over the seat, shaking Ben.

" Ben." She called. He didn't respond. " Ben…" Miranda glared as it seemed he was in a deeper sleep than she originally thought.

" Yo." She half yelled, seeing the ghost furrow his brows. " Dude. Ben. BEN!" Finally, his eyes snapped open as he focused on her.

" Geesh, you take forever to wake up." Miranda scoffed and crossed her arms. " We're at B-Chan's house, mind carrying her upstairs? You know you want to~" Miranda giggled as she got up and out of the car, moving over to the passenger's side to get Jeff up. Carefully, she opened the door without Jeff toppling out of the car. Miranda grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly.

" Jeff." She said. " Wake up." The killer groaned and shifted away from her. Miranda glared at him, grabbing both of his shoulders and shaking him awake.

" Wake up you lazy butt!" She yelled as Jeff's eyes shot wide open.

" Wha?" He muttered before glaring at the brunette. " I was having a great dream until you woke me up." Miranda rolled her eyes.

" About killing, am I right?" She huffed, standing straight and crossing her arms. " We're at Bailey's house and her mom has a couple spare rooms we can stay in for the night. Come on." Miranda muttered as she began to walk away. She didn't get too far as Jeff snatched her hand at the last second, pulling her back into a kiss. Miranda stumbled backwards out of shock, nearly falling onto the ground. Jeff just smirked as he calmly got out of the car. Miranda glared at him and stalked off towards the house, Jeff calmly following her.

Miranda walked in and let out a heavy sight, flopping down on the couch. Dylan walked in and looked at her.

" Tired?" He asked as she nodded, acknowledging Jeff as he walked in, looking around. Dylan looked at Jeff before looking back at Miranda, a knowing smile spreading across his face. Miranda glared at him.

" Shut it." She grumbled as she got up and stalked off the stairs.

" I didn't say anything." He snickered as he watched Jeff follow the bronzed haired girl. Miranda scoffed and went to her room. After staying at Bailey's house so much, Bailey's mom gave her a room at the house to stay in, although she normally slept in Bailey's room. Jeff was about to follow her in, but she stopped him.

" You're room is over there." She said, pointing to a room down the hall. " Not here." Jeff gave her a confused look before sagging his shoulders and trudging down the hall into the guest bedroom. Miranda giggled and closed her door, sighing as she rested her head against it. _I hope he doesn't do what Ben does._ She thought as she crawled into bed, sleep coming upon her like a crashing wave.

Jeff flopped down on the guest bed tiredly, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. Today had been more tiring than he had originally thought. But it was worth it. He'd never thought his life would have come to this.

Turning on his side, his thoughts drifted to the events today. How he and Ben followed Bailey and Miranda to the mall, hung out with them all day and… how he'd finally got the guts to ask Miranda out. That had to have been the hardest thing he's done in a long time. Jeff opened his eyes and stared at the wall, thinking of the brunette. He'd never met anyone so frustrating, annoying, outspoken, funny, and irritating all in one. Yet, that seemed to be what he was drawn to in her. How she didn't care what the entire world thought. The only thing that mattered to her was what the people close to her thought. Her friends and family. Jeff didn't even notice how he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Jeff jolted awake suddenly, looking around the room in confusion. He remembered that he crashed at Bailey's house after the four of them went to the mall. Jeff sighed and got up, stretching before opening the door and looking down the hall. It was quiet, everyone must've been sleeping. Slowly, Jeff walked down the hall to Miranda's room, silently opening the door and walking in. Miranda was curled up under her covers, sleeping soundly. Jeff hesitated before calmly walking to the side of the bed, leaning over her. She shifted, pulling the covers down and looked up, startled by Jeff just standing there and wacked him with a pillow.

" Ouch…" Jeff grumbled, shocked by her sudden attack.

" What the hell are you doing in here?" She hissed, sitting up. Jeff shrugged and focused on the wall to his left, not looking at the angered brunette. Miranda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

" You don't know what you're doing in here?" She asked, not convinced. The killer narrowed his eyes at her, still not saying anything. Miranda sighed and rubbed her temples.

" Are you having trouble sleeping or something?" She grumbled, giving him a concerned glance. Jeff stiffened and looked back at her for a moment, then hung his head. Miranda shook her head and laid back down.

" Whatever." She muttered, snuggling into her comforter. Jeff stood for a moment, unsure of what he should do, then he climbed onto Miranda's bed and lied down next to her. Miranda jumped and sat up again.

" What are you doing?!" She whispered angrily.

" I wanna sleep here…" Jeff mumbled, not looking at her. Miranda stifled a laugh out of embarrassment, seeing a slight blush on the killers' face. Rolling her eyes playfully, she grabbed Jeff and pulling him down with her on the bed, startling him.

" What're you—" Jeff started but was quickly cut off.

" Shut up and go to sleep." Miranda muttered, closing her eyes and snuggling up to him. Jeff thought his face was on fire and for a moment as he glared at nothing.

" That's my line." He whined after a few moments and Miranda giggled.

" So what, get over it." Jeff just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, falling back asleep.

I groaned and buried my face into my pillow, content in my dreamland. That was until I heard a sigh and felt something wrap around me. I opened my eyes and saw that, once again, Ben was lying next to me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Why do I even bother…_ I groaned internally, grabbing Ben's shoulders and shaking him.

" Ben, get up." I said. He didn't as usual. This time, I did roll my eyes.

" Get. Up." I hissed and shook him harder.

" Don't wanna." He muttered back, pulling me closer to him.

" Ben!" I half yelled, trying to push him off. He only groaned in response and hugged me tighter.

" What the hell!?" The two of us bolted upright and looked at Dylan, standing angrily in my doorway.

" Oh crap…" I muttered, wide-eyed.

" What have I told you about sleeping in my sisters' bed?!" Dylan yelled, glaring at Ben. Ben, being the idiot that he was, shrugged. I shook my head and face-palmed.

" Dylan, you're been too overprotective…" I sighed, looking at my brothers angry face. His anger shifted to me and I flinched at his gaze.

" Bailey, you should know better!" He yelled before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. " I just—I'm not trying—" My brother gave a sigh of frustration before walking in and plopping down in my computer chair. Ben and I looked at each other.

" Talk with him." I told Ben as I got up. He gave me a shocked look.

" What?" He whispered.

" Just talk with him." I repeated as I walked out of my room and down the hall to Miranda's room.

" Hey Miranda, I—" I stopped and stared as both Miranda and Jeff shot up and looked at me in shock, blush shone brightly on their faces. I blinked a couple of times before smirking.

" Did I interrupt something?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning on the door frame. Miranda glared at me, her blush turning into a brighter shade of red.

" No!" She defended, crossing her arms. " We were just laying down." I laughed at her response.

" I know, cool your jets." I said and walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed. Miranda rolled her eyes, blush still present.

" What are you doing anyways?" Miranda asked as she stretched.

" Waiting for my brother and Ben to finish talking." Jeff and Miranda raised an eyebrow.

" Talking about what?" Miranda inquired. I scratched the back of my head.

" Well, Ben likes to sleep next to me at night…" Miranda shot a glance at Jeff, who huffed in return. " … and Dylan walked in and took it the wrong way. So I made them talk." Miranda made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded.

" Yeah… That's either a pretty good idea or your brother is going to try and kill Ben." Miranda stated and I laughed.

" Yep." I agreed.

" Jeff, what are you doing?" We all turned and saw Ben standing in the doorway, a smile spread across his face. Jeff scowled at him.

" What are _you_ doing?" He shot back, not really answering Ben's question. Ben's smile seemed to grow.

" Just got done talking with Bailey's brother and I walked in to see this." He gestured to Jeff and Miranda.

" What? You're always sleeping next to Bailey!" Jeff hissed. Miranda rolled her eyes.

" Alright, both of you calm the frick down." Miranda growled. I raised a eyebrow at Ben.

" What did Dylan say?" I asked. Ben shrugged.

" If I did anything to you he'd kill me, blah blah blah, if I break your heart he's gonna kill me, blah blah blah, mainly he's gonna kill me if something happens." I laughed.

" Well, at least he didn't try to murder you." I sighed. " Which means he kind of accepts you." Ben smiled.

" Guess so." I got up off the bed and stretched.

" Well, we should probably head over to the OtherWorld." I sighed. " You know, gotta stop my psycho cousin from killing everyone." Miranda groaned and flopped back down on the bed.

" Five more minutes…" She muttered.

" I wish." I scoffed. " Now come on, we've got stuff to do."

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked it! If you did, leave a review and a favorite! ^^ It really helps. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
